For Honor! For I don't know
by ThisIdiotNamedLC
Summary: One man, a ton of weapons, a ton of armors, and stupidity and you have this story! Follow my OC as he basically just lives through RWBY and deals with it. May add romance later, but for now, nope. I am not good at summaries so, just if you want to know read I guess. :P P.S. THIS STORY IS NOW ABANDONED, BUT IT WILL BE ON HERE
1. Chapter 1

_**(Chapter has been edited to fix a few mistakes I noticed) I was sitting in bed and this came to me so enjoy this weird sleep deprived idea that I actually decided to write out of the ones I have had.**_

Weapons. Weapons span throughout ages and ages, but are they ever really forgotten, so to say? I would have to say no on my part, but not on others. People may have fancy guns and crap like that, but want to know what I have? Multiple weapons in one and multiple armors in one. I know it may sound very stupid and impossible, but here me out here. I have armor that changes based on the weapon I am using out of my array in my transforming weapon. The weapons I currently have are, and this is a long list, a halberd, a spear and shield, a flail and shield, a short sword and dagger, a nodachi, a katana, a naginata, a kanabo, a gladius and round shield, a Dane axe, and double throwing axes. _**(Haha I am For Honor man if you haven't caught it. I don't know why my brain thinks these things at night.)**_ If you think that is a handful already I have a no weapon mode too where everything goes into hit everything with everything mode. I will just leave out the armor because that is a longer explanation than the list of students over the years of Beacon Academy. Speaking of Beacon Academy, that Is where I am headed right now seeing as I am in an airship, oh wait I forgot to say that. Oh well, just here we go on an adventure! Wait, and I forgot to say what my name was. Remember this now folks, my name is Cye Grown. And now for the adventuring to start!

Man have I never liked airships. I don't have motion sickness like the guy in the corner trying not to throw up does, but I do not like heights when I am in a ship moving at very high speeds throughout the air while I am standing up. Everyone else seems to be having fun, but I am not having anywhere near fun. By first look, I would look very flimsy considering all I seem to be wearing is a metal pouch on my right leg with metal leggings and boots reaching up to the top of my legs and same with my arms with gloves, as well as weird metal curves behind my ears and also a metal ring hung around my neck staying there. I must look like some kind of hippie or goth to other people to be honest. I have been getting weird looks so it makes sense, I mean everyone gets weird looks to be honest if their weapons aren't prominent. I mean you can't even see my weapon you just see armor and weird accessories that I have on and that isn't that settling to people. People like to see weapons to get an idea of the person they will be at school with so that is why you get weird looks if it isn't prominent on your person. I should probably go and socialize but I am more focused on not passing out because of the realization of how high we are in the air and how fast we are going right now. I also realized while I was standing there that we were slowing down which means we were close to landing, which I released a sigh of relief upon realizing. As we landed I noticed all of the different people on the ship that I hadn't noticed before as an announcement came on the holo projectors. As I listened to it I couldn't help but thinking about who I was going to be paired with on my team, which caused me to miss it ending and us landing. I got taken out of my senses though when the doors of the airship opened and I instinctively got out and breathed in the air of relief as I was finally on the ground. I started walking near the back of everyone as I took a while in breathing in the fresh air, and I seemed to be one of the only ones that noticed the two girls having the argument in the middle of the courtyard. I don't know how a lot of other people didn't notice it, but that is not what I was worried about right now. As I watched the argument I knew something bad was going to happen so I got my hand on my weapon as a reflex motion to be ready for what happens. As I sat there I took my hand off my weapon because nothing had happened yet, but right as I did that an explosion went off and I ran in to see if everyone was alright in it. As I ran into the smoke I noticed both of the girls on the ground coughing and dusting off, which made me feel better knowing that they were ok in that explosion. As I stood there I remembered that I should see if they were ok, so I went to the one clad in black in red first to see if she was ok while the other one was already getting up. I ran over and looked her over real quick and got her up on her feet after she noticed me. She gave me a quick thanks before the one with white hair started to yell at her again. I stepped in between them to talk about the problem.

"And what happens to be the problem here miss?" I asked with a slight edge in my voice as an explosion just went off and she is still yelling at her.

"This dolt knocked over all of my things and my dust which could've caused a lot of money!" Was the white haired girls response to the question.

"Ok well I think you should leave it be since you were just in an explosion and nothing was damaged, as far as I can tell with those suitcases having had not have had fallen that much from a very small height." Were the words that caused the white haired girl to storm off like she was a child having a temper tantrum from not getting what they wanted. I turned to the girl clad in black in red to give my apologies to her, but when I turned she had this really bright look in her eyes that I couldn't really put a finger on how they look.

"I am sorry for what happened between you and the white haired woman you were arguing with, and if you don't mind me I will take my leave as the ceremony is soon anyways." As I finished my sentence I turned to go but as I tried to walk I found that she was holding me back still looking at me with that sparkle.

"I assume you are holding me back for my name, correct?" After I said that I got a nod in response to which I replied with, "My name is Cye Grown, and yours?"

"My name is Ruby Rose, it is nice to meet you my 'savior.'" She said that last part in a, somehow, higher voice than her own, which caused us both to laugh before we said our goodbyes and headed to the auditorium. As I got there I noticed that there were a few spots open in the front, so I took one close to the end of the line of people. Oddly enough there were no chairs for people to sit on, it was just standing in rows and hoping you can see. It took a while for the ceremony to begin and I also noticed Ruby standing not that far away and after we noticed each other it was a quick wave and back to paying attention.

"Man that ceremony was kind of boring." I said to no one besides myself as I sat near the corner by myself in the hall we were supposed to sleep in tonight. As I looked around I could see Ruby and a yellow haired woman talking and the, as I like to call her from how she acts, ice queen approaching them from a distance. As I saw this I got up and stood in front of her after I caught up.

"And do you think you are going over there to yell at her again?" Was what I asked as that was her clear intention.

"Yes and if you were to move out of the way I could do that." She sternly said while trying to walk past me but I blocked her again and spoke some more.

"I really want to be on your side, I really do, but the reason this is happening is one of the stupidest reasons of an argument I have heard in my lifetime and I lived with divorced parents, so I suggest just sitting down and calming down or talking to her calmly." I looked down at her, as she was shorter than me, and she just looked at me with this face I could not make out.

"All right I will talk to her calmly, and if you are going to refer to me anymore my name is Weiss Schnee, got that?" That last part had an edge in her voice that I wish I could smack out of it, but I chose not to. I told her that I was going to supervise their conversation and walked over there with her. When we got there I tapped Ruby on the shoulder and told her that they were going to have a nice resolution as I don't want anymore yelling and to be honest no one else does. I walked away as they finished their conversation with exchanging names and saying sorry, upon my request so to say. I got my tarp set up and meditated like I always do. I am the type of person who only sleeps once in a few days but never looks or acts like it. As I sat there I began to wonder, how might this turn out?

 ***12 hour time skip***

As day broke upon the hall I had just gotten up and was rolling up my tarp. I did happen to wake some people up as I have metal armor on causing clanking that nearby people didn't seem to like as it woke them up. After issuing out a few apologies and packing up I went over to the lockers and set my stuff inside, but as I did I noticed that someone else was already up too. I walked over to them and saw an Amazonian like girl with bright red hair and pure green eyes.

"And do I have to ask why you are up this early Pyrrha Nikos?" I said with a sarcastic tone in my voice, which by the expression on her face she seemed to get as she was trying not to laugh at the moment. She gave me the speech of being a warrior while trying not to laugh, which she eventually failed at the end of her speech causing me to laugh as well. After that I went back to my locker to finish setting everything up in there and get ready. After I had finished I noticed that Ruby and the yellow haired woman were at a locker near mine chatting away. I chuckled at that and walked up to join in their conversation.

"Good morning you two, you seem to be having a fun time." I said as I walked up getting their attention.

"Morning Cye!" Was the response I got from Ruby as the yellow haired woman stared at both of us confused as I shook Ruby's hand.

"And who might you be, my knight in shining armor?" Were the words that the yellow haired woman chose to start off with.

"No, just an idiot coming here to learn to be that, also I don't seem to have your name, what might it be?" I purposely tried to sound like a very stereotypical knight at the end, which enacted a giggle from Ruby and a smile from the yellow haired woman.

"The name is Yang Xiao Long and yours?" She held out her hand to shake, which I accepted.

"Cye Grown, pleasure to meet you." I said as we shook hands, and as we stopped shaking hands she had the witty remark of, "Pleasure will be mine." And even decided to wink at the end of the sentence. All three of us were deadly silent for a second before we all had a good laugh together. As we stopped laughing an announcement came on to tell us to go to the meeting point marked for us. As we got there we were directed to stand on the launch pads that were placed on the ground. I decided to stay near the end to make it to where I wouldn't miss some hilarious things from new people to launching. And boy was I right to be at the end. After The newbie was launched I was launched and ended up almost failing my landing because I was laughing so hard. After I landed I took out a small handle like object from the metal pouch on my leg and changed it to a katana. As I did that my armor changed to the armor of an Orochi samurai and I gained the ability to run faster and have higher spatial awareness. If you are wondering about that, I had the armor modified to where certain effects happen for as long as I have the armor on, and it is not my semblance, that is for later. As for now I should get moving, which I proceeded to do and actually got pretty lucky in not running into anything or anybody most of my way to the point we were supposed to get to. The only thing that I actually did run into was a Ursa, which got taken out quickly because of my fast movement and attack I am capable of. As I got to the monument, I realized I wasn't the first there, but I was pretty far up there in the people. I decided to wait for some of my friends so that I didn't just sit around alone in the end area. It took about 12 or 13 minutes before Yang and a black haired woman with a bow on her head showed up. I stood up from my sitting position and clearly startled them until I did the hand motion Yang did while she did her joke earlier, which made her calm down, but not the black haired woman.

"Who's your friend Yang?" I called out as they were still approaching the statue.

"Blake Belladonna is her name! Don't worry I only met her a few minutes ago too!" Was what she yelled out before we went silent until they got to the statue.

"Do you want to wait here for Ruby or jus-" my sentence was cut off by screaming from, which we deduced, up. We looked up to see Ruby and Weiss falling from the air after something, I guess, blew up again. I gestured to Yang to get Ruby and I was to get Weiss. I timed it perfectly so that I caught her in a dive roll to reduce as much damage on both of us as possible as I could make it. As we stopped rolling I looked down at her and noticed she was blushing slightly before she got up and started questioning who I was until I deactivated my weapon showing her myself. She got noticeably flustered before walking over and grabbing one of the pieces for her and Ruby while Yang and Blake did the same. Before they got here I had already grabbed mine so I just went with them until I heard more screaming and loud stomping. I quickly got out my handle and changed to Lawbringer mode _**(To get my modes just look up characters in for honor)**_ and got ready. I stayed put until the thing making the noise came through the trees, which was a Death Stalker with Pyrrha and the kid at the launching pads named Jaune riding on top of it. At the same time two more people appeared soaring over the Treeline riding an ursa that had just seemed to die on impact with the ground as they landed. As we got ready to fight we got backed into a bridge in some of ruins above a cavern, which got landed on by a nevermore and we all got launched. Jaune, Pyrrha, the two other unnamed people and I landed on the side with the Death Stalker while Yang, Ruby, Weiss, and Blake got put with the Nevermore. As I studied the Death Stalker I switched to Kensei samurai mode to get some good hits on it and to also be a little faster than it. I looked over at the rest to see how they were doing with the Nevermore as the Death Stalker striked at the rest of the people over here. I actually got back into focus on the Death Stalker as it striked at me and I was able to dodge it and get some good swipes in at it's stinger damaging it. I yelled at the others to go for the stinger, which they then proceeded to do and the Death Stalker was dead quickly, as once the stinger was gone I stabbed it in the head. We all turned around fast enough after we killed it to see the miraculous play by Yang, Ruby, Weiss, and Blake to take down to Nevermore. As we all sat there dumbfounded I snapped out of my dazed state and went back to without a weapon to get across the cavern. When we got to the finishing area we could see that everyone was already done, they were just waiting for us. We sat down and talked about what happened and laughed and had a good time.

 ***Small Time Skip***

The ceremony after the initiation mission had Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang on a team and also Jaune, Pyrrha, and now that their names were announced I know them, Nora, and Ren were put on the same team. I was put on a team with 3 other people named Razz, Tenne, and Lav to form team LCTR, referencing Electric Blue. They were all woman and I was the only male on the team, so I had to think things were going to be fun for all of us. After I got my stuff moved into my room and I took off my armor, I laid down and actually got that sleep I had probably needed yesterday. I think this is going to be a fun time, my stay here at Beacon, in my opinion. I heard one last thing before I fell asleep and it was these words spoken in a deep and unknown voice,

 **"Have fun."**

 _ **This went a lot better than I expected and 3k words too! This is also a lot weirder considering this only took about 2 hours to write this and it is midnight here is California. So the day you see this is technically the day it was written, (Finished at midnight so technically written on Friday) so Have Fun, Be safe, and remember to play for honor or look it up to get my character!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Guy who challenged me I pmed you my IGN, you better be ready I am lawbringer main *Double Bird* Besides that, hope you have fun reading this chapter, talk to you guys later, Peace.**_

I sat up to the noise of shuffling and distant conversation as I took to. Before I could even realize what was going on I felt pressure and pain. I looked down and realized that Tenne had jumped on me super randomly. Tenne was a small person, at about 5'6, but built very strong. She seemed to have a very energetic and fun attitude, though from this I may have to sleep with and iron blanket. It was currently the weekend and we had time off after our initiation, prompting everyone else in my team to go out and about and drag me along with them. I refused and got my armor on and changed, seeing as I was thinking about practicing. As I stepped out of my room though I could hear distant shouting and panic all around coming from JNPR's room. As I ran up and was about to kick open the door it opened to reveal Jaune trying to run. Before I could say anything he yelled to me, "Nora's making bombs, run!" Which prompted me to go in and stop this before it escalated any further than it did to disrupt the commotion from it. As I walked in I was promptly hit in the shin from one of the countless number of bombs on the floor that Nora was currently making. As I sat there I was thinking about how many things this must defy, from number to laws, before I snapped out of it and cleared my throat to get Nora's attention and, accidently, everyone else's in the room.

"Nora, I would suggest making your bombs in a safe room and not have them all across the floor like you currently have, and maybe you won't risk blowing this entire building to the ground." After I said that Nora kind of blankly looked at me while she was processing it and Ren was silently praising me for trying to help with this and to not be Jaune. Nora finally processed what I said before quickly bursting into this weird story thing, and as I looked to Ren he just gave me this look of _'This will never work, run while you can.'_ I decided to take his message and get out of there and go and check on team RWBY across the hall. I knocked on the door before I heard quick yell of, "One second!" To door opened after that to Ruby in her pajama's and everyone else just laying around, well except for Weiss. Yang was laying on her bed on her scroll, Blake was on her bed reading some book I could tell wasn't what the cover said, and Weiss was writing an essay or some school work from what I could see. Ruby looked very surprised and excited to see me at the same time after she opened the door.

"Hello Ruby, may I make your acquaintance and come in?" I asked trying to sound formal, as I am only regular old me in private areas as I must be professional most of the time. Also, as I said that everyone quickly looked at me and realized who it was and got ready for me. Weiss making sure she didn't do anything to annoy me, Yang got ready to tease me from the smirk on her face, and Blake just kind of looked back down and continued reading.

"Uh, ya you can come in Cye." Ruby said kind of taken aback by the formality in my voice.

"Thank you." I said as she stepped to the side and let me inside to hang out with them.

"So knight," _'Of course that is my nickname from yang'_ "why are you not hanging out with your team?" She asked with clear curiosity in her voice as to why I was here. I quickly explained the reasoning why I was over here with an "Ohhhhhh" reaction across the room from everyone, except Weiss as she was focusing more on her schoolwork. Everyone basically went back to what they were doing, except Ruby who wasn't doing anything in the first place she said because she just woke up. As she was talking to me I looked over at Blake and noticed a blush on her face, signifying just what I need to embarrass her about the pornographic novel she was most likely reading. I stopped Ruby and went to embarrass Blake. When I walked up I said specifically, "So, what are you reading there Blake?" I said this in a weird tone showing I knew exactly what it was.

"Just The Man With Two souls." She replied completely not recognizing that tone I made with my voice earlier.

"Do you mind if I read it real quick?" I asked taking note of her face go slightly pale as she realized the tone in my voice earlier. She quickly got up in my ear and whispered, "Please do not tell anyone what I am reading." And of course, as being a jackass at the moment, replied in another whisper, "I think they already know, the cover is upside down." And, of course, she checked it making me start laughing decently hard for about a pure 10 seconds. As I did this I got really weird looks from everyone else in the room before they realized I was messing with Blake and just went back to their things, well, again, except for Ruby. After that I walked back over to Ruby and had a conversation with her, acting very formal again, and I think I was making her uncomfortable from how her face looked some of the times I talked. After about an hour I realized I should most likely go and train right now as I need to keep in shape to work with all of the different weapons and armors I work with. I said my quick goodbyes before leaving and heading to the sparring stadium to practice with some dummy's, but little did I know I was being followed to where I was going.

 ***Small time skip***

As I walked into the sparring stadium I quickly got the dummies set up and had some sparring robots set off to the side so that if I needed to actually try and fight someone I could practice with the bots. I decided that for right now I would work on some new moves with the Halberd and the Lawbringer armor. As I practiced it I felt like I was being watched, but decided against searching for now. Until I heard a clank and saw something disappear into a distant part of the stadium. As I stood there I switched over to Shugoki mode and yelled out into the stadium.

"Whoever you are, show yourself and I may not have to take dire actions across you to find out who you are myself." After I said that I heard shuffling and saw someone take a step out from behind where they were hiding. After I walked over, hands firmly on the giant kanabo I had currently. As I approached I realized it was Pyrrha, who had followed me to learn about how I do things and my moves and attacks so she had the upper hand. I firmly applied blame on her and gave her a talking of talking's while still applying my sense of formality to it. After I finished talking to her I told her, "If you want to learn my moves, just ask to spar or some shit don't fucking stalk someone to cheat and find out their damn ways of fighting." And as I finished that sentence I realized I broke out of formal mode for a second before clearing my throat and apologizing for my words right there. I told her that her discipline would be having to tell her teammates and RWBY what she did, as there was no excuse for this and why she disappeared, and I would have told them anyways. Afterwards I trained until very late and went back to my dormitory to find it empty. Before I went and took a shower, I realized how hilarious it is that the rest of my team did nothing productive and did it longer than the person who was being productive. After I had taken my shower I got into comfier clothes, not pajama's to be specific, and sat down to meditate and to raise my aura by doing this. As I was meditating my mind would go to one thought and one thought alone, but that isn't important at the moment as, as soon as I went to start meditating, the door burst open to reveal my team stumbling around and putting things everywhere before collapsing on their beds. I chuckled lightly at that before I decided to actually try and sleep the night away for more than one day than meditating for 3 days straight and then sleeping for one and repeating. As I laid down I realized I should probably go out and eat so that I don't get up in the middle of the night again. As I walked over and got my food I noticed someone else had passed out on the couch a little away. As I walked over I noticed that they were gone when I got up to them. I thought that was a little peculiar but doubted my mind thinking it must have been a hallucination. As I walked back to my dorm I remembered that tomorrow I had to go down to Vale to purchase a few things so I made an alarm on my scroll, at my food, and passed out after taking off my armor.

 ***10 Hour Time Skip***

I woke up to my alarm going off louder and more often than I thought. As I checked my scroll I realized it was messages from RWBY and JNPR as well as my alarm going off. All of them were messaging me about going to Vale, which I said we should all go together to all of them to which they responded, "We are all already together, we were asking you to come with." I responded with, "Okay, but I will most likely disappear at a point in time to get two items I need to get in Vale." As I sent that message I got up, got dressed, put on my armor, grabbed my money, and headed to the airship platform. As I was walking down the hallway to the stairs, I realized I might have to try and hide the two things I was going to buy so that I don't get asked to do it everytime I have them out. _**(Sounds dirty doesn't it)**_ As I got to main courtyard going to the platform I could see everyone standing there waiting for me. As I walked up they all said their good mornings and we talked amongst ourselves while we waited for the airship to arrive.

 ***Small Time Jump***

The airship finally arrived after about an hour of waiting and talking. As we boarded the airship I noticed that there were actual seats this time, which I thanked Oum for holy crap, and sat down. As I sat down Yang decided to sit next to me and talk as we went over to Vale.

"So hero, what are those two things you will disappear for later?" She asked. _'Shit'_

"Just my own personal items that I want to keep to myself, hence the word personal. They are items that I had some of back at home but not here, so I want to get them."

"And just might those be?" Yang asked with a smirk on her face, thinking it was something perverted and sexual. _I'm gonna have to tell her fuck_

I got a bit closer to her, "You promise not to tell anyone of what the items are, correct?" I said with a seriousness in my voice that I could tell made Yang get chills.

"Y-yes Cye." She reluctantly said, dazed at how my voice was when I said that.

"They are guitars and an amp, I personally don't want any of my other friends to know so they don't ask me to play them something every time they see me." Immediately after I said that Yang lit up with hearing that I play guitar and nodded. I backed up to where I was sitting upright and gave a smile to her before going on my scroll and reading for a while as we went to Vale. We arrived about 10 minutes later with me immediately saying my, "See you in a small bit" line to everyone while before I started walking away to get my instruments. As I did I felt someone hold me back and saw Yang standing there.

"I'm coming with you, I want to see this for myself." Yang said, surprising me. I nodded and off we went to the instrument store. Before we walked in I warned Yang how loud it was going to be before we entered and, glancing out of the corner of my eye, saw Yang get stunned by the intensity of the noise all of a sudden. I shook her before we walked over to the acoustic guitar room which, luckily for her ears, had no one in it so that I could play in peace. The acoustic room is also a sealed room to keep a controlled temperature, so no sound was coming in either. As I was testing the guitars she looked amazed at how I was playing these and about something else I could not figure out for the life of me. After I figured out my acoustic and amp, it was an electric acoustic so I picked a amp with it, and went to find a good electric. After that was all and done I out the guitars on their own each rectangular cases and got a super huge duffle bag for the amp. When e and yang got back all of us decided to go out and by some food to take back to our dorms. After we decided on the food and purchased it, we started walking back and struck up a conversation so that the walk back wasn't boring.

"So Cye," Weiss started, "what is it that you and Yang went to buy?" I immediately started panicking at that and tries to think of a good answer before Yang stepped in.

"It's things that he doesn't really want a lot of people knowing about." _'DAMMIT YANG'_

"And what would these things be?" Weiss asked, which I immediately sighed to.

"I'll just show you people what the items on question are once we get back to the dormitories." I said while trying to keep my fancy disguise for as long more as I can. The conversation soon stopped after that and we waited for the airship's to get here to pick us up, and everyone, except Yang, excited to see what the fancy man has that they don't know about.

 ***1 hour time skip***

As we got back to the dorms I asked them to wait outside of my room so I can set up everything that I bought. Though, I had to keep confirming that they were not perverted items that I had. After I set up the electric guitar and had the acoustic on a one of the two stands I bought with the guitars I called them in. As they walked in I heard 3 gasps, 2 squeals , 1 "Meh", silence from one, and a bombard of questions from Nora. All I heard from her was, "How long have you been playing for?!" And, of course, I gave her the answer.

"I have been playing for about 5 or 6 years now if I am correct." After that we sat there for about 2 hours with me playing guitar on song requests that they gave me. After about the two hour mark had come I told them that my arms were getting tired and that there was no more guitar playing for today. After that they all hung out in my room and talked while I quietly went over to my bed and started meditating to get everything in order in my mind and up my aura levels. No one seemed to notice my absences for the longest time until the saw me sitting in the corner in a meditative pose and realized my absence. Once they realized they decided to try and mess with me or get an outburst with me since, and I learned this afterwards, Pyrrha told them of what happened and what I said to her at the end. For about 10 minutes they tried interacting with me but, since I was in such a deep meditation state after the passed time, nothing got through to me and my ignorance of the outside world around me. They finally got through to me when Yang started to shake me to get me out of meditative state, to which I looked at her, got up, and started playing quiet chords to see if they didn't mess with my guitars. They finally realized they weren't getting through to me and gave up with an around the room sigh. We hung out for maybe another hour before they all said their goodbyes and left me to sleep, which I didn't do and proceeded to write a letter home before I actually did.

"Dear family,

I send this letter to inform you that I am currently doing well at Beacon Academy and would like to inform you of my adventures so far. On the first day I helped some people out after and explosion, sat through a long assembly and meditated in a great hall until the morning of the second day. On the second day we had our first school mission and had to get a chess piece and go back to a rally point set up on our scrolls, but I ended up have to fight a few monsters and witnessed an awesome way of killing a nevermore. Yesterday I basically did nothing of importance, but today I went and bought my new guitars and amp and ended up accidentally spilling the beans to my friends of what they were and hung out with them for 3 hours previously before I wrote this letter. I hope you guys are having fun without me, believe me you probably are seeing as I am havoc with legs, and I wish you the best.

Sincerely, Cye Grown."

 _ **Well that took a while, I hope you enjoy this chapter though as it is just him being kind of lazy and a big nerd, and I miiiiiiiiiiiiiiight reveal his semblance in the next chapter in a scene I have had planned in my head since Wednesday. Anyways, good day, night, or whatever the hell and bye for now! Also real quick, Particle might not be updated for a while because my brain is fried for now on it, expect it in another week or two, ok now bye!**_

 _ **:D**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I am the most nerdy person ever where I am writing a story for an American anime fandom and am using an original character who uses things from a video game and has this weird ass semblance from this American Anime, Jesus how do you guys deal with me? Anyways, enjoy this, again, Cye being lazy most of the time and being a nerd for the rest of it chapter. (With A hint of fuck you in between) Also a lot of A/N's at the beginning.**_

I woke up around 4 in the morning and decided against going back to sleep, considering that it was also Monday, the most dreaded day for every person in the world. That may not be entirely true, but at the same time… So I went and decided to take a shower before I realized my arm started to hurt a bit so I did those stereotypical shoulder roles _ **(Think how you do those)**_ to try and get the pain to go away before my semblance acted without me realizing it. I looked at what happened and shrugged before setting down something I had in my hand _**(Hint Hint)**_ and going to take my shower. I was about 5 minutes into my shower when I heard a huge scream from my only teammate staying on our dorm room at the time, the others crashed at other teams dorms for the night, and a thud which I got a huge pain from. "Would you stop that please, set it down and give me a minute, I will talk to you about that!" I yelled, and after that had been said that I heard her set it down and walk away. It took me about another 5 or 10 minutes before I was out of the shower and I walked over to her, clearly showing that the object she threw was mine, and it was my arm. I know you all must be questioning this _**(Mwahaha fourth wall break)**_ , but that is my semblance, I can add or detach parts to my own or someone else's body. For example, I could take off my arm and make myself grow a wing or something like that, or I could de-grow _**(Don't think that's a word)**_ the wing and put my arm back on, and things like that. Anyways, back to the situation at hand (Or should I say arm, ha).

I took my arm off the table where she had said it and reattached it to myself before going on to explain what had happened with it. "So I am guessing you are wondering what the hell this is about?" She nodded and I continued, "So that is my semblance if you didn't know, and what I can do is modify the body, whether it be adding, taking away, or moving a body part as well as being able to take off body parts and having the person be able to move the body part taken off or their body without being on it or the body part being on you."

After I had said that she just looked absolutely stunned about it, to the point where she kinda super spaced out for a minute to where I couldn't get through to her and I thought that I would have had to call help to get her. She ended up snapping out of it after about a minute, like I said before, and just walked into the bathroom to take her morning shower without even saying anything and the same dead expression on her face. I kind of felt bad for her for a moment but then I realized she is just in super deep shock about it and was out of it. I decided I should actually go get breakfast before it was too late and I had to go to class, so I went over to the kitchen on our floor and started making myself an omelet. I realized I should finish this quick so that no one went and asked me to make them someth-

"Hey Cye!" I heard Ruby say from behind me. _'Shit, I have to deal with this'_

"Hey Ruby, what are you doing up this early?" I asked, seeing as it was still 6 A.M. I tried to discreetly make my food as I talked as well, but that wasn't really that discreet seeing as I had to be turned towards the stove top.

"So, what are you making?" She asked. _'Fuck fuck fuck, gonna have to tell her SHIT'_

"I am making an omelet, do you want me to make you something this fine morning?" I asked, completely expecting a definite yes. After I had said that her eyes immediately ment wide and she nodded so violently to where I had to grab her head to make sure she didn't give herself a concussion. I asked her what she wanted and she said, "Cookies please!"

"Ruby, it is 6 in the morning, I am not making you cookies. What do you want for breakfast specifically and," I went close to her ear for the next part, "I will make you cookies later if you still want me too." Afterwards she looked extremely excited as I made her a strawberry breakfast crepe, which I thought was kinda weird, as she requested. As I did that, more of the people I knew started to show up and sat around the table by the kitchen and talked while I made food, unbeknownst to everyone except Ruby at the table. As it went on they started talking about me, seeing as they didn't know I was there, and just about general things. It was interesting to listen to, but I had to stop them sooner or later by giving Ruby her food. As I walked up I realized I had the perfect opportunity to scare Yang which, if I wasn't insane (Most likely), no one would do. I decided against it though, as I would get "my lights knocked out" as I think the saying goes, so I went around and just gave Ruby her food, with everyone looking at me weirdly for a second and immediately afterwards requesting me to make them something for breakfast as well. _'This is going to be a long day, isn't it?'_

 ***Hour and a half time skip***

After a while I finally finished making them all breakfast and eating my own and we headed to class. The first class I had for the day had no one I knew in it, besides from the school's most known bully Cardin. As the class went on I noticed him looking at me menacingly most of the time through the corner of my eye. It was most likely him sizing me up or trying to intimidate me, so I ignored it, as most people should and will do in situations like this. I decided I would confront him later about it if he doesn't just (Try to) beat the shit out of me before I do that. I didn't really pay attention to the class consciously, but subconsciously I actually had been taking notes on what Oobleck was talking about somehow. After the class ended I realized that, for Monday's, I didn't have a second class to go to, just a third and fourth. I decided to go and relax at my dormitory for right now and grab something to eat or drink later when I felt like it. It was really boring so I decided to message Ruby, since I know her at least enough to know she is most likely really bored and not doing anything right now.

"Hello, I don't have a second class, do you want to chat for the time being?" I messaged her, realizing that this is not the smartest of ideas to be doing in my part.

"That would be fun, I'm not doing anything anyways." She responded, making my heart rise a little knowing that this isn't THAT bad of an idea. After I thought that I also realized that I should get something to eat right now, so I sent her a quick message explaining that and went to get something. It took me about a good 5 to 6 minutes to get the food and I started to head back to my dormitory. As I walked back I felt like something was wrong or something got messed up and I kept my guard up and my hand on my weapon as I walked. I started to calm down until Cardin decided to try and confront me in the hallway as I was coming back to my dorm, but luckily I had my weapon on me, as previously stated, in case things got worse then a stern talking. We were both silent for a while until I broke to lava, "What do you want Cardin?"

"Oh, just to talk, what do you think I'm here for dumbass?" He said, raising his voice near the end to symbolize that he was not messing around. Our hands hovered near our weapons in case the other one decided to try and attack while one of us was speaking. I decided to speak, even though that might not be a good idea.

"So, are you saying that we fight in the middle of the hallway, where people are most likely harboring their possessions around us?" I said while adjusting my footing for an attack from Cardin. There was a pause between me saying that and Cardin, most likely, deciding something along the lines of _'This is my chance'_ and charging at me to get a hit off. As soon as this happened I moved my pole upside down and faced it towards him, making it clear what I was going to do, but, to my surprise, he kept on charging. But, as soon as he got close, I jabbed him with the bottom of the pole in the stomach and, due to it holding onto the fat by where the pole impacted, flipped him over to stop his approach. After I flipped him over I turned around fast and put a foot on his back, preventing him from getting up and trying to attack again for the moment. I decided to give him a lecture on why not to do this and I let him get up and walk away, but I could tell this wasn't over. Not even in the slightest from what I can tell from the expression on his face. After that I grabbed my food and headed back, ready to relax for a while.

 ***1 Hour Time Skip***

I had chatted with Ruby for a while and realized I had to get to class soon, and it was the one class I was anticipating for all of today, combat class. I know this might not be the best thing to want to go to as I have to show what I use, but I plan to only try and use one of my suits so that they don't have a good read on me if we have to go into actual combat scenarios. Even though that may sound like a good plan, that will go stale after a while as they will be ready for what I am doing in the end. That Is why I am going to switch between two over the course of most of the first year here and then maybe at the end show them all of my options on weapons and armor I can use. But, at the same time this may not help with everything and they will most likely see through my rouse and my plan, so I just have to plan for that in the end. Just doing this plan is setting me up for disaster, but I am choosing to do it anyways. I finally hyped myself up and started to walk to class, ready to fight almost anyone in class, except maybe for Yang... she deeply and truly scares me when she is angry and I do NOT want to encounter that on the battlefield, or in any field or environment. I just kept on going through the list of people I could fight in my head until I actually got to the door to the room. I opened it and got a fresh whif of pain and destruction, and I love it. _**(He is a very dark person)**_ I switched my weapon to Naginta mode for when I pulled it out and got ready in case I was called on earlier than expected. That was most likely going to happen as the fighters are randomized and my name is a very low one on the list, therefore most likely increasing my chances of being called on earlier in the class. I also noticed that all of RWBY and JNPR were in this class (And Tenne) so I knew I would be able to have at least a little fun. That isn't the biggest problem though because Cardin was also in here and I know he will probably challenge me if he gets called up to fight someone of his choice. But besides from that I think everything could/will go well if I believe so myself, but that may sound a little cliché so I am keeping that to myself... definitely.

 ***2 Hour Time Skip***

I really did nothing in that class, as no one wanted to challenge me, most likely out of not knowing what I do really. Cardin did get called but he ended up picking someone else and all of my friends didn't get called up either as no one wanted to face them either. I also noticed that Ruby didn't really show up until a little after the beginning of the class, which was weird, but I didn't really take it to account until later in the day after I left my fourth class. I went and visited RWBY, but I noticed that Ruby and Weiss were gone and that something wasn't particularly right. It wasn't like, "OMG EVERYTHING IS BEING DESTROYED" wrong, but it was more like, "There is some kind of feud I don't know about." And, like it was on cue, Yang ended up telling me the whole situation, as she had heard what had happened after the class ended. I immediately got furious and stomped off to go give Weiss a lecture and a piece of my mind at the same time. I ended up finally finding her after a 5-10 minute search. I stopped her real quick and was about to give her my lecture before she shushed me and told me how she talked with Professor Port and told me what he told her.

"He is right you know, even though this may sound horrible, you do act like a spoiled brat sometimes. For example, the incident with the dust when we first arrived. You have to consider how other people feel when you yell at them. You have such a commanding voice that can be used for so much more, but you use it to make people feel like absolute, excuse my language, shit. This is the harshest I have had to be to someone for a while, but I honestly think you deserve it with how you have been acting lately. You need to actually trust in your team and not be a huge asshole to everyone and everything that tries to help you and tries to make you understand that there are other things in this world besides you and what you want." I reached down and grabbed her hand, "And I don't want to have to be a huge thorn in your side because of all this, but if this kind of stuff happens again, I don't think it is going to end pretty. I am sorry for making you feel this way but it is for your own good, and goodnight." With that I walked away from a stunned Weiss and back to my own room where, unsurprisingly, there was no one there. _I should really ask for my own room Jesus._ I went and laid down and thought about how tomorrow will go. Probably horribly if I am going to be honest, but let's hope it doesn't go down that way. But, right before I fell asleep, I felt this weird feeling and heard a voice mutter something.

 **"Soon... soon."**

 _ **Ayyyyyyy lmao this took SO long to write but I have the entirety of next chapter planned out so, most likely, the next chapter won't take as long as this one (Probs gonna start on it as soon as I post this one) DEFINITELY won't take as long as this one. Anyways see you next chapter (ALSO**_ _ **SPOILERS AFTER THIS**_ _ **you get to read about how Cye got into beacon, and man, with what I have planned, it is a HUGE piece of shit he gets into)**_

 _ **;P**_


	4. Story is gone

Sorry people, but these stories have been abandoned basically, but I am _trying_ to make new stories, so be ready for that :P


End file.
